Ven a verme cuando quieras
by Conejillo89
Summary: Un one shot NSFW de Saint Tail. No digan que no les advertí XD


Meimi se movía sobre Daiki. Estaba ataviada como Saint Tail, pero desnuda, solo vistiendo sus guantes negros, el liguero y las medias. El detective amateur también estaba desnudo y atado de manos, con los ojos vendados. El sudor de ambos se mezclaba. Las gotas transparentes brillaban sobre el cuerpo esbelto y bien formado de la joven, que sacudía sus caderas y las movía en círculos mientras el joven detective gemía y gruñía. Sus senos se movían rítmicamente junto con sus jadeos y movimientos elípticos .

-Este es el castigo que quería darme, señor detective...?- Ronroneó la chica mientras el joven luchaba por no tener un orgasmo. -Creo que me ha decepcionado. Soy yo la que lo tiene a mi merced.- El joven estaba sintiendo tanto placer que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.-¿Que te parece si me muevo así?- La chica se retorció de manera más exagerada, mientras le muchacha soltaba un aullido de placer.- ¿Te gusta mi coño, hermoso?- le susurró al oído, inclinándose sobre él. -Dame más...- Ah! - se quejó la chica, atacada de pronto por un pulso nervioso de placer. - Creo que es suficiente. Me has sorprendido. Aún no has eyaculado...- murmuró ella, levantándose y sacando el pene de Daiki de su vagina.- Dicen que los chicos adolescentes se corren bastante rápido y tu has aguantado mucho...- Vamos a ver si esto te hace tener un orgasmo. La chica metió el pene del joven en su boca, y comenzó a succionar lenta y cuidadosamente. El joven sentía que sus genitales estaban a punto de estallar, mientras Saint Tail aumentaba el vigor de sus lamidas y chupadas.

-Ah...ah...- gimió el joven como un niño pequeño mientras la ladrona reía como una niña haciendo una travesura y lo masturbaba. Extrañamente aún no se corría. De su sombrero mágica, sacó un tapón anal. Lamiéndolo con gran sensualidad y provocación, lo cubrió de su saliva hasta que estuvo completamente mojado. Y comenzó a introducirlo en el ano del chico, que saltó de terror al darse cuenta lo que hacía la ladrona.

-No, allí no!- gritó el muchacho. Ah! Me duele! -Meimi se rió gentilmente.- Voy a ser delicada contigo porque se que no estas acostumbrado, aunque a mi me encanta ponérmelo, a decir verdad. Lo he usado en otras ocasiones, por ejemplo, cuando he hecho algún robo. Ya me he acostumbrado... los hombres no deberían ser tan machistas. No los hace menos el ser penetrados. La próstata es una gran fuente de placer, sabes?- musitó la chica mientras iba alcanzando las paredes rectales del joven que conducían a la glándula mencionada. El semen del muchacho por fin brotó como un géiser blanco y viscoso, dándole un orgasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo y lo hizo estremecerse de placer. Ya no había ningún dolor en su recto, al contrario, había sido bastante agradable y placentero y Meimi había sido muy cuidadosa. El líquido se derramo sobre el estómago del joven y unas gotas salpicaron el rostro de porcelana de la chica, que reía alegremente. Tras limpiarse el rostro, se inclinó sobre Daiki para besarlo e introducir su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta.

-Te gustó, querido?- habló la ladrona acariciando el pecho de su amado.

-Me...encantó...- chilló el joven, apenas articulando palabra.

-Ya te habías corrido alguna vez, guapo?- murmuró ella mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.- Ah!-El chico aún tenía semen fresco sobre el abdomen.- Creo que voy a limpiarte, pero, primero quiero que digas algo para mí...- Háblame sucio...- susurró besándolo de nuevo...que quieres que te haga?...- le acarició el pecho.

-Li...li...- farfulló el joven.

-Habla más fuerte, no te escucho...-

-¡Límpiame el pene! Chúpame hasta el fondo! Trágate mi semen! Quiero comerte el coño!- gritó el joven.- Meimi rió mientras bajaba hacia el estómago del muchacho y comenzaba a lamer el semen de su piel. Recorrió el abdomen del muchacho, que temblaba, hasta llegar a su nene el cual volvió a introducir a su boca. Una vez que estuvo limpio, la joven se relamió de gusto.

Su sabor puede mejorar, aunque no esta tan mal como creí...- dijo la joven chupándose un dedo. - Mi coño esta empapado. Me sale tanto jugo que me molesta. Vamos a ver que eres capaz de hacer. - La chica se puso de nuevo sobre Daiki, Acercó sus caderas hacia la boca del muchacho, quien sintió los labios vaginales húmedos de la ladrona, sobre su lengua, y su escaso vello púbico limpia y elegantemente cortado. Su lengua comenzó a moverse mientras la chica lo instruía y gemía de gusto.- Vas aprendiendo rápido..- habló ella con la voz entrecortada. - No estuvo mal...- terminó levantándose y moviéndolo hacia un lado, le soltó las manos.

Eres libre. Ahora puedes gozar todo lo que quieras. Solo hay una nueva condición, no puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos. ¡Fóllame ya!- lo besó de nuevo apasionadamente. La chica se puso de nuevo encima de Daiki, pero esta vez con la espalda hacia él. De nuevo el pene rígido dle muchacho entro en la vagina de la joven, que estaba cada vez mas excitada mientras se tocaba los pezones y jadeaba de placer. Mmm...- gimió la chica,- Esta posición se siente mejor que la anterior...ah!- una descarga eléctrica de placer, más intensa que las anteriores, le cubrió. Daiki tomaba a Meimi por los muslos y sus acometidas iban aumentando en intensidad...- Meimi comenzó a quebrarse y a estremecerse mientras el placer iba en aumento...- Ah...ah...ah...creo que te subestime, detective Asuka...- por fin me estas haciendo sentir...ah!...la chica se retorció en un intenso orgasmo mientras el joven jadeaba y bufaba...Eso...fue, asombroso... uh!.- chilló la muchacha. Ahora me toca a mí! Los labios y paredes vaginales de la chica comenzaron a hacerse más estrechos, mientars Daiki no daba crédito a lo que sentía, Tras un choque eléctrico que lo hizo convulsionar, sintió como si su pene fuera drenado desde el fundo de sus tésticulos y su próstata. Meimi se tendió sobre el gimiendo sensualmente y jadeando. Estaba agotada ella también.

Un rato después, Meimi se estaba vistiendo después de ducharse, limpiarse y acicalarse. Daiki se sentía extrañamente satisfecho aunque aún tenía los ojos vendados y seguía desnudo.

-Solo puedes quitarte la venda cuando me vaya. Has estado espectacular.!- le soltó con una risita seductora.- Cuando quieras...ya sabes, hacer el amor, ven conmigo y te complaceré!- La ladrona desapareció por la ventana. Daiki se quitó el vendaje y miró por la ventana mientras la joven saltaba por los techos de Seika. La curiosidad que sentía por atraparla y saber su identidad, solo se había hecho aún más grande...


End file.
